


Heavenly Bodies

by Tacenditurn



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Impact Play, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jin has an oral fixation!, light Dacryphilia, light tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacenditurn/pseuds/Tacenditurn
Summary: (title taken from Santa Monica, The Front Bottoms)With warm light cascading onto his skin and head thrown back in ecstasy, Lora can’t help but think Jin looks ethereal.(it's like 1k of porn, what else)(it's a threeway!)edit - figured out how to italicize lolanother edit - i just did another little edit, there will be more every once in a while bc of who i am as a person





	1. Sometimes I Cry

**Author's Note:**

> So! After lurking here for so long, I've decided to actually post something. This is my first post here of course, and I don't write often, so please let me know if there's a glaring error. I also had trouble with formatting this in here, since I wanted it to be doubled space, so lmk if you have any tips please. Anyways I love Jin and I was horny at 1 am so enjoy this?

With warm light cascading onto his skin and head thrown back in ecstasy, Lora can’t help but think Jin looks ethereal. Malos is holding his wrists down, whispering dirty things in his ears that, when she catches them, make _her_ blush. It’s a similar state to how she found them when she came home from work, though Malos had not only been keeping him pinned on their couch, but had a muscular thigh shoved between his slender legs. Upon opening the door to her apartment, Malos had released Jin from his hold and asked her if she cared to join. 

She had. Very much so. 

When they had managed to stumble into the bedroom, Lora switched on a bedside light, and Malos had immediately set Jin down on his back, peeled his clothes off and took hold of his wrists, had looked at Lora expectantly and told her that Jin was being needy tonight. Jin looked up at her from his supine position, eyes wide and teary and the apples of his cheeks tinted red. Now, Lora is watching them while she slowly, oh so slowly, slides two fingers in and out of Jin's ass. With every one of his shaky breaths, she finds her thighs shifting, underwear getting stickier. She feels so warm, invigorated by the sight in front of her.  
He’s been relaxed, but after so much teasing he’s getting restless. After a particularly insistent stroke against his prostate, he bucks his hips and his jaw drops into a groan, and Lora finds herself starting to get impatient. He wants more, and she’ll give it to him - but not just yet. She wants to give him a chance to test his bonds. She is pleased when he does.  


“L-Lora,” Jin gasps out as he struggles against Malos’ hold, wraps his ankles around Lora’s shoulders and tries to pull her towards him, but he’s weak with need and she stays right where she is, bracketed between his legs. Jin’s strong, but so is she, and his half baked attempt at rebellion will not stand. She bites down on the inside of one of his thighs, and he releases a heady groan. He tastes like sweat and arousal.  


“Be good. Do you wanna get punished?” Malos tightens his grip, and Jin’s head thumps back against the pillows. He’s shaking, struggling not to buck, trying to keep his feet on the bed lest Malos restrain them, too. Malos’ mean streak always comes to light in the bedroom. Lora is exhilarated.  


“No needy to be fussy. You know we’ll take care of you. Don’t we always?” She doesn’t stop fingering him, but with her free hand she rubs his thigh comfortingly. When Jin nods in response to Lora, Malos pins his wrists in one hand and, in the moment after Jin relaxes into his hold, Malos then reaches forward to give a merciless smack to his thigh.  


“Answer her,” he says, and strikes him again, harsher, and Jin’s responding gasp has her fight not to shove a hand down her pants. He’s got his head turned to the side, wheezing into the pillow and trying desperately to gather the brainpower to make words.  


“S-sorry,” he’s breathless, and so is Lora. When she looks at Malos, he is delighted. He looks at Lora, then at Jin’s thigh to see it’s turned a sweet red. Malos looks like he’s opened a present on Christmas morning. Jin’s mouth is slick with spit and his bottom lip is bitten raw. He’s trembling as if he’s holding back tears.  


“Good boy, such a good boy. I bet you wanna cum, yeah?” She wants him to cum. _She_ wants to cum, wants to fuck him until he cums again, then wants to watch Malos fuck him, wants to see him cry and drool and be overwhelemed with gratification.  


“Please, please, I-” He swallows, and he looks so close, his words are garbled and he’s blushing from his supple cheeks to the tip of his dick. Lora looks at Malos and he nods. He’d already been hard when they started, but he’s all but dripping through his pants now. He must be getting impatient by now.  
When she rubs deeper into Jin, he lets out an animalistic whine. It is pitiful, and the most erotic thing she’s ever heard. She fucks him harder with her hand, jabbing until she gets to her walnut-sized destination and puts pressure on, repeats it until tears leak out of Jins face and fall down onto the pillow from the corners of his eyes. His dick is so red Lora finds herself wondering if it hurts. Hoping it hurts.  


“Oh, _Lora, Malos_ ” Jin, normally so quiet, is trying so hard not to yell. Between each moan of “ah!” and “please!” he bites his lip, trying to keep it in. He stops when he gets closer, before Malos has the chance to think twice about letting him cum.  
Lora thinks she hasn’t heard or seen anything as lovely as Jin cumming. And does he cum. White springs out from him and just keeps going and going. He looks wrecked with pleasure. His eyes are wide open, looking straight at Lora. His chest is red, and his stomach is flexing so hard it looks like it might be painful, supplemented by twitching hips.  


“Oh! F-fuck, please, please, I can’t!” He’s begging for something as his face crumples through more tears, trying to bury his face into the pillow, but Malos won't let him. His entire body jerks, and Malos is leaning over him now to keep him fixed on the bed so Lora’s fingers don’t slip out, telling him that he’s dirty and slutty and needy and things that Lora can’t imagine saying, but make her wetter than she can handle. On her side, she keeps rubbing into Jin, reassuring him while he shakes and whines. His hair is mussed up, strands sticking to the sweat on his face and neck. He’s so hot outside, but more so on the inside. He’s wet with lube and she is so turned on, can’t wait to take him.  


“Please, plea-Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ ” Jin cries out- the loudest he’s been thus far- before taking in gasping breaths and sighing as he goes still against their plush bed. He tries to swallow his excess spit, but there is already drool on the pillow, and Lora finds herself endeared. She knows Malos is too when he lets a hand wander down to cup Jin’s cheek, and is thoroughly enamored when Jin leans into the touch.  


“Good boy, so wonderful, so beautiful,” Lora says to him, but she doubts he’s paying attention. He’s glassy eyed, and when she dips two fingers in his cum and brings them up to his soft lips, he sucks obediently. Malos has not let go of Jin’s wrists with his remaining hands, and his eyes are fixed on Jin’s mouth as he suckles on his own spend.


	2. I Was Just Born To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin’s crying. His pupils are blown, his eyes are red, and there are tears and snot running down his blushing face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if this takes place right after the first chapter or not, but whatever. Have some porn.

Jin’s crying. His pupils are blown, his eyes are red, and there are tears and snot running down his blushing face. 

“Shh, baby,” Lora soothes, but Jin continues to wail. It hurts, it hurts, and Lora thinks he might come again. She wants him to cum again, but she wants to do it with him this time. 

Malos is fucking him vigorously, chasing after his own pleasure. Using Jin as his personal plaything and disregarding his squealing. 

“Oh, fuck!” Jin cries out when Malos hits his sore prostate, and Malos groans. Jin is hot around him, and the sound of his pain keeps Malos fucking into him. Jin’s dick is slowly, slowly hardening. 

“Please, I can’t, I can’t, I-” Jin is just babbling now - has been for a good little while. 

“What’s your color?” Malos grits out between thrusts. He can’t imagine Jin wants him to stop, but the affirmation that Jin wants him to be like this, to be mean, gets him hot and bothered. 

“G-Green! Please,” And he’s just sobbing and taking it. He’d squirmed at first when Malos went to fuck him, and Lora had to hold him down until he decided to acquiese. Now, she’s got his wrists tied up in one of Malos’ belts. Her right hand is tracing over his face and neck, and her left hand keeps him on edge by trailing too close to his sensitive cock. 

Lora spoils him, Malos thinks, but that gives him the opportunity to fuck his lovely Jin until his eyes roll back and he’s cumming air. If he were where Lora was, he probably would be jacking Jin off amid strangled yelps.

It takes for Malos to get pretty close before Jin’s dick gets hard again. He’s impressed it happened at all, but Jin is nothing if not a dedicated bottom. 

“Look at him, Lora. Look how he loves being used like this. Are you gonna let him fuck you?” Malos is gasping between his words, and Jin moans whenever he speaks.

“I think he’s been good, don’t you?” Lora coos at Jin, who sobs when Lora touches his dick. Malos slows down in his fucking when Lora moves to take him inside her. The brief respite had Jin calming down, but he started crying as soon as Lora took his dick. She’s facing Jin, and Malos kind of wishes he could see her face when she sinks down on him, but he knows Jin needs to be babied. He may be mean, but he can’t deny Jin anything when he’s like this, either. 

Lora slides onto his cock with ease. All this teasing and fucking has gotten her soaked, and she gets even wetter when Jin screams at the feeling of her slick pussy on him.

“No, no,” he’s whining, crying, but Lora keeps riding him. 

“Be grateful. Lora’s so nice letting you fuck her like this, and you complain?” Malos has a bite to his words, but he’s a little less threatening when he’s fucking into Jin so desperately. Jin throws his head back and tries to buck away from the feelings, but with Malos holding his legs and Lora just about sitting on him, he’s stuck in the onslaught of pleasure. 

It takes a surprisingly short amount of time for him to cum again. It’s just too much, and he releases with a yell so loud that Lora considers gagging him.

“That’s right, good boy, give it to me,” Lora says, gently rocking her hips. Malos is groaning loudly behind her, and Jin is squirming and shaking his head. Every one of his muscles are tensed up. 

“Fuck yes,” Malos cries out, and stills when he releases inside Jin, who is trying desperately not to start crying again. Malos eventually pulls out, but Lora is still sitting on him. And _Malos_ is supposed to be the cruel one. 

“So sweet letting Malos fill you up like that,” She’s all but whispering while she removes the belt from Jin’s shaky arms, and jin’s lips are trembling when he begs her to get off him. 

“I can’t take anymore, I can’t, hurts,” More tears glide down his cheeks. He looks fucked out, fucked up. Lora slides a thumb across his bottom lip before pulling off of Jin and lying down next to him. He cries in relief at the lack of sensation, and Lora lets him suck on one of her fingers. Her other hand slides between her legs. 

“Jin, watch. You’re too much of a baby to let her cum, and now I have to take care of her,” Malos scolds as if he isn’t dying to get his hands on Lora’s pussy.

“Sorry, sorry,” He says around Lora’s finger. His eyes are glazed over, and he’s holding her arm to suck more of her fingers. He hasn’t wiped the tears off his face. Lora’s pretty sure he has no clue what he’s apologizing for. She’s distracted from that train of thought when Malos slides two fingers into her. She gasps, and then moans throatily when he lets a thumb drag around her clit. He starts out slow, teasing, until Lora gives a kick to his shoulder. 

“Ow, geez,” He whines, but Lora knows that he likes it when she does that. Also, he’s being a little bitch. 

“Stop te-oh fuck,” He’s stopped fucking around and now he’s finger-fucking Lora and she (carefully, so as not to bother Jin) pulls Malos closer with her legs, letting him know that, yes, she’s close, and he better make her cum. 

“You’re worked up, aren’t you?” Malos jeers, and if Lora wasn’t about to cum she would roll her eyes.

“Stop trying to top me, Malos,” At least, it’s what she tries to say, but Lora can’t say this is the most coherent she’s ever been. Malos laughs at her speaking attempt and fucks her harder with his big, rough fingers. 

It takes only a few more minutes for her to cum, Walls clenching around Malos’ fingers and soaking him to the wrist. When she’s finished she lies boneless on the bed. Jin stops sucking her fingers and crawls over to her to put his head on her small chest and an arm over her stomach. Malos curls up behind Jin and gently rubs his side while placing slow, warm kisses on his back and head. 

“Hey, sweetheart. Did you have fun?” Lora murmurs, wiping sweaty hair away from Jins face with the arm that isn’t currently being slightly crushed (worth it) by her lovers.  
“Mmm,” Is Jin’s intelligent reply. Lora giggles at him, and Malos smiles against his sweaty shoulder. He’s cute. Especially after sex when he _allows_ himself to be cute. 

Lora kind of wants to fuck him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that didn't suck because I really don't know what I'm doing.


End file.
